fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensional Exodus
Dimensional Exodus is the Story Mode feature in Super Smash Bros. Great Duel, and the sequel to Subspace Emissary. Finishing Dimensional Exodus will unlock 15 of the 90+ playable characters in Great Duel. Overview After the defeat of Tabuu and the collapse of the Subspace, life is normal for everyone until five mysterious beings awaken across the video game universe, called the Primal Lords. Characters start disappearing, and everything touched by the rule of Master Hand begins to fall apart. Now, it's up to heroes and villains from every corner of the universe to team up and stop the rise of a new Dark Realm with the Primal Lords as its rulers... Stage 1: Mushroom Trail At the beginning of the level, Mario, Kirby, Samus, and Pikachu are fighting on Battlefield. After one fighter wins, he/she goes around to the others' trophies and revives them. An odd device falls to the ground. For a split second all the fighters look at it. Then, the device erupts in a golden energy that blasts Mario, Kirby, Samus, and Pikachu into the sky in different directions. When the Battlefield is empty, a previously invisible figure reveals itself. It is tall and wearing yellow robes with incomprehensible symbols all over them. Its "arms" are nothing more than ribbons curled at the end, and one of them is holding a spear buzzing with electricity. The figure looks to the sky and appears to be speaking to somebody. "I've made it, Master," it says. "This realm has the power we have been looking for. The dimensions may be falling apart, but now we may be able to save them..." Next, the scene switches to Kirby falling quickly out of the sky. Kirby catches a glimpse of the Mushroom Kingdom beneath him before he crashes onto the roof of Peach's Castle. Being very light, he bounces and doesn't break it. Hearing the impact, Peach and Luigi come running. Seeing Kirby, Peach brings out a large plate of fruits, which Kirby inhales quickly. Feeling better, Kirby begins to look around. All of a sudden, they all hear a commotion coming from the front of the castle. Upon reaching the castle gates, they find Koopa Troopas trying to break them down. Kirby, Luigi, and Peach fight them. After the fight is over, Luigi and Kirby realize the Koopas were hypnotized. Peach tries to warn them of something coming, but it's too late. The same yellow-clad figure as before sneaks behind Luigi and Kirby and attacks them with the electric spear. They fall to the ground, turning into trophies. To hide, Peach takes shelter in an eave of the castle. She sneaks around to the back of the castle and goes to seek help. Eventually, Peach encounters Captain Toad. However, their journey is stopped short when Boom Boom and Pom Pom appear, commanded by the yellow-robed figure. Peach and Captain Toad have a Tag Team Battle against them. After they are defeated, the yellow-robed figure, introduced as Electra, flees the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving Peach and Captain Toad to look for answers, Enemies dekoopa.png|'Green Koopa Troopa' This low-tier enemy likes to walk back and forth... over and over... deparatroopa.png|'Red Paratroopa' This is a more careful Koopa who also happens to be airborne... Boss deboompom.png|''Boom Boom and Pom Pom'' These are some of Bowser's most faithful minions, always ready to wallop (or be walloped)... Rewards Ssbcaptaintoad17.png|Newcomer Captain Toad is unlocked after defeating Boom Boom and Pom Pom in Stage 1. dereplay1.png|In Games and More, you can have a Tag Team Battle against Boom Boom and Pom Pom anytime! airshiprising.jpg.png|'Airship Rising': A new transitioning stage in which Boom Boom and Pom Pom appear as Stage Bosses. Stage 2: Flight From Port Mackerel The level begins with Samus plummeting down from the sky, unconscious. Below her is Splatoon's Port Mackerel. Eight Inklings are having a Turf War, while Villager and Ness are among the audience. When Samus crashes onto the cement, all the battling stops. The closest Inkling, Villager, and Ness to go examine her. As Samus regains consciousness, a figure wearing blue robes laughs as it floods the port with a water cannon. The Inklings on lower levels begin to dissolve, and those left panic. All of a sudden, Olimar's Hocotate Ship lands on the other end. They think they are all saved, until a squadron of Bulborbs and Burrowing Snagrets come out of it! Samus, Inkling, Ness, and Villager quickly make their way across the flooded field, defeating enemies as they go. When they make it across, the figure with blue robes becomes enraged. It introduces itself as "Aquaria, one of the five Primal Lords". With its water cannon, Aquaria traps all the fighters under a giant wave. One by one, they start turning to trophies. Villager turns first, then Ness, and then Samus. Just as Inkling is about to go still, something big hits Aquaria in the back of the head and knocks it into the water. Inkling clambers up onto the surface and sees that their savior is none other than Toon Link on the King of Red Lions! The two rapidly recover the trophies of Samus, Ness, and Villager from the water. They decide to board the Hocotate Ship and go someplace far away. After the ship blasts off, Aquaria climbs onto the pier. "They are not going to win this war," says Aquaria. "Subspace will return, no matter how much we have to destroy in the process..." Enemies debulborb.png|'Bulborb': This abominable foe is a heavy eater who can never pass up a meal... desnagret.png|'Burrowing Snagret': This odd snake-bird creature spends its days digging underground... Boss deaquaria777.png|'Aquaria': One of the mysterious Primal Lords who prefers to attack with a water cannon. Rewards ssbtoonlink.png|Veteran Toon Link is unlocked after beating Aquaria in Stage 2. Stage 3: The Forbidden Oak's Hostage High in the sky, Fox is piloting an Arwing, with Mega Man in the backseat. They are towing behind them a cell that contains a subdued Ridley. Fox is intently watching the radar, but he's distracted by Ridley's constant thrashing in the cell. All of a sudden, the Hocotate Ship appears on the radar. Fox cannot turn fast enough, and the Arwing is blindsided by it. The Hocotate Ship (carrying Inkling, Samus, Villager, Ness, and Toon Link) is sent careening into the distance, while the Arwing crashes onto a strange planet... Fox and Mega Man are ejected from the Arwing and examine their surroundings. They are in the Forbidden Oak, and they are surrounded by tunnels. A set of footprints is leading into the biggest tunnel, and Mega Man and Fox go to check it out. Ridley is still thrashing in his cell, but he is unnoticed. As Fox and Mega Man enter the tunnel, they are followed by Aquaria, who turns invisible. In the tunnel, Fox and Mega Man fight enemies such as Shearwigs, Sheargrubs, and Bulborbs. They reach a large chamber in which the footprints end. Olimar, in trophy form, is encased in a gel-like fluid above them. Aquaria corners Fox and Mega Man, and laughs as the Plasm Wraith jumps down in front of them. She unwraps Olimar and tries to make a break for it, but a deafening roar coming from the tunnel stops her. Ridley, having finally broken free of his cell, flies into the chamber, knocking over and disarming Aquaria in the process. Anger in his eyes, he turns on Fox and Mega Man. Panicking, they point to the Plasm Wraith, insisting they must work together. Ridley begrudgingly accepts the offer, and they battle the Plasm Wraith. While one fighter beat the Plasm Wraith, Aquaria ambushed the other two and turned them into trophies. By the time the Plasm Wraith is defeated, Aquaria has gotten away with three trophies. Ridley/Fox/Mega Man follow Aquaria. Category:Story Modes